Mother's Love
by TLKShorts
Summary: Uru died but how? Was it the hyena's fault? Rated T for violence and mild language.


**AN: Uru died but how? Was it the hyena's fault? Also, please review, it is much appreciated!  
**

* * *

**Mother's love  
**

"That's it! Mufasa, you stay here and take care of Taka, your father and I need to have a talk..." Uru said, a mother's rage forming inside of her, before she left the den.

_I always hate it when he hurts Taka. So what if he is scraggly! So what!_ She thought to herself. She came upon Ahadi, and became even more infuriated that she already was. There he was, obviously "flirting" with another lioness, who obviously was not interested.

"Why don't you become my secret queen?" Ahadi asked is a seductive tone.

"Why don't you go elsewhere." The lioness said, pushing away Ahadi.

Ahadi suddenly grabbed her as she was leaving, saying "No one ignores the king." He had a twisted smile on his face, obviously not in the right mental state.

"Go home, you have a wife."

"But have you seen the little runt she gave me!" He yelled back.

"Taka? Why, he is the sweetest th-" She was interrupted by a slap to the face.

"He is a runt! There is nothing nice or sweet about him!" He yelled.

"AHADI!" Uru yelled seeing all of these events.

"I had better go, I see family issues are arising." The lioness said to Ahadi, leaving.

"No, stay, you are my second wife." He said very seductively, a sick smile appearing across his face. Suddenly he was on the ground, looking into the furious face of Uru.

"How dare you!" She said in a low growl.

"I am king! I get whatever I want!" Ahadi shouting into Uru's face. He suddenly kicked Uru off him, throwing her on the ground. He got up and walked to her. He looked down and put a claw to Uru's throat. "And if you don't agree with that, the punishment is death." He looked right into her eyes, running the claw across her neck slowly. A chill went down Uru's spine. Suddenly the lioness Ahadi was trying to convince to be his wife pounced him.

"You are a disgrace to the pride!" She yelled.

"As are you!" Ahadi yelled back, swiping at her neck. Blood gushed out of the wounds and covered Ahadi and the lioness. She dropped, dead. Uru looked in horror. "The same waits for you!" Ahadi yelled to Uru.

"You bastard!" She yelled back. She was ready to attack. Ahadi got up and started running at Uru, with the intention to kill her. Uru ran at him. The two fought ferociously; blood, fur, and skin going in all directions. After a while of fighting, both were exhausted, blood covering their bodies.

"You. Will. Never. Hurt. Taka. Again." Uru gasped, pain in every word.

"Think again bitch." Ahadi said. He started running at her, going for the final kill. He swiped at her neck. Uru was unable to move out of the way, and was hit by the full force of the attack. Blood went everywhere, and Uru was knocked several feet backwards. She laid there, a pool of blood forming. Ahadi walked up to her. He saw she was dead, and was relieved. He limped back to Priderock. When he arrived in the den, Mufasa and Scar were there. He looked to Mufasa and said, "I'm sorry my son, your mother is dead, we were ambushed by a pack of hyenas." Tears streaming out of Ahadi's eyes. He then looked at Taka. "This is your fault! If you hadn't been born, she would still be alive!" He yelled at him. Scar could not handle the pain. He ran. He ran as fast and far as he could to escape the reality. He ran to a gorge just before the borders of the Pridelands. There he sat down and cried. She was gone, forever; the one person who could stand up to his father was dead. Mufasa would, but he would lose everything Taka though.

"She's gone." Taka kept saying to himself. Several days later, a funeral was held for the late queen and the other lioness, who had several cubs herself. Taka was though not allowed to be at the funeral. Pain griped him. He headed to the gorge again. There he found some unlikely friends.

"Who are you?"

"Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed." Shenzi replied with. "You?"

"Prince Taka."

"Oh, we are sorry for your loss." Shenzi said.

"Why should you be, hyenas killed her."

"Hyenas? How? We never visit the Pridelands except for this gorge." She replied.

"Then who killed her?"

"Your father." An adult hyena appeared behind the young trio.

"My... father..." Taka was shocked.

"We have contacts within the pride that have said he did it." The hyena said.

"Well then, how do we kill him?" Taka asked in a low voice.

"We run him over with wildebeests"

* * *

**AN: Let me know on how it was. Also, please review!  
**


End file.
